The fan meant for cooling the electronic components placed in the chassis of a machine is most often affixed to the chassis by detachable means, such as screws, and its installation requires relatively time-consuming assembly and manipulation, all of which is expensive in the final analysis. Moreover, when a fan is intended to operate a silently as possible, fixation means that tend to abate noise must be used. This is usually an elastic block mounted on the fixation screw between the housing of the fan and the chassis of the machine. Assembling such a device requires first introducing the screw into the fan housing, then installing the elastic part, and finally fixing the unit to the chassis. These operations are complicated and hard to automate and tend to increase the cost of the product.